As the World Falls Down
by vampireheart18
Summary: This starts with their dance and takes it from there. Am I the only one who saw the big flirty conection there? It's while Stefan is imprisioned and Elena and Damon have the whole house to themselves...


_**Sadly, as per usual, I do not, in any way, own the vampire diaries, the books or the TV show, and it I did, I would be writing this into the show and not as a fan fiction…**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcomed…**_

She knew that she should be worrying about Stefan right now, and not the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, but she wanted to follow through for her mom. Besides, she trusted Stefan, even though she was upset that he had lied to her. She smoothed out her dress as she fidgeted at the top of the magnificent spiral staircase she would soon be walking down, but as she tried to crane her neck to make sure that he was in his rehearsed post at the foot of the stairs, she heard her name being called and took one last deep breath as she started her decent.

Her heart fell as the bottom of the stairs came into view, and Stefan was nowhere to be seen. She hesitated for a moment before deciding that to turn back now would be just as bad as walking out of the room, escort less. Her heart pounding in both worry and embarrassment, she almost couldn't let it sink in when Damon fell into place in front of her. He gave her a slight, quick, smile, and she took his arm as they walked out onto the dance floor where the rest of the pageant contestants awaited their arrival to start the traditional dance.

She heard her aunt inquire to her history teacher as the change in companion and the reply of equal confusion. As they turned to face each other, the awful thought crossed her mind of, _Does he even know this dance? _Of course the question was unfounded as he had actually more cause to know it than she, as he had been alive when it was a popular dance. As they came together in a bow she asked, "What do we do?"

"We'll just try and make it through this." He answered his mouth crooked in a sort of exaggerated attempt at a whisper.

As they stepped apart once again before the song began, his face returned to it's stoic place of confidence. Hers, on the other hand, was not so confident. She took a deep breath just as the music began to play and they came together in the almost touch of the old dance. They spun and stepped apart, spun again and stepped apart. Their hands were so close she thought she could feel them touch. With every spin, their bodies stepped in closer to each other, and their expressions became more relaxed.

Elena found herself lost in Damon's eyes. She couldn't look away; and didn't really want to. She watched as he began to realize that they were becoming more comfortable in the dance, and he slipped in a little smile, almost overlookable. His eyes changed from serious, to alluring in a smooth transition. She let herself get lost in the dance as they came together and started the traditional waltz. He took her hand in his and held her to him at the perfect distance. She was actually having fun in the moment and, for the time being, she let all thoughts of Stefan drift from her mind.

Their smiles mirrored one another's. She felt warm and safe in his arms as he guided her across the dance floor. It was almost like play with Damon. The way he did things, and the way he could make her comfortable, and what's more, enjoy the situation that she had found herself in. His eyes never left hers, and hers were scarcely less eager to leave his.

She had never really noticed, but Damon was beautiful. He carried himself with such confidence and honest arrogance, that it was difficult not to look at him. His broad shoulders filled his tuxedo well, to say the least, and he was so at ease in the dance that, maybe for the first time, she realized what he was and how long he had lived as one.

She felt herself draw closer to him, and he drew closer to her. Their expressions were happy, and easy. There was no awkwardness between them anymore. There was hardly anything between them anymore. Elena noticed that, were she to lean in at all, there would be little more than a couple inches separating them. She looked up into his eyes and was met with the hungry look of someone being tormented by the food they couldn't have. It wasn't the hungry look that she had seen on Stefan. Even when he had let his true face show, the hunger wasn't this raw and sincere. She felt herself drawn in as if on the intake of his breath and was letting herself close that last bit of empty air between them when… the music stopped.

Both stood back. Elena blink, and Damon jerked his head slightly, as if both were trying to shake off a daze. Elena felt the shock showing on her face and quickly looked away as they stepped apart. Both walking out in the opposite direction of the other.

_**Sorry, the next chapter will be much steamier, and way more worthy of the rating. Should be updated by tomorrow night, the next night at the latest, and it'll probably go on for awhile, but no more waiting for the good stuff ;)**_


End file.
